Será que há sentimento?
by ElizabethParkers
Summary: (...)Pela primeira vez em dias eu consegui encontrar o olhar dela, um olhar que não me dirigisse raiva. Um arrepio desceu por minha espinha e desviei os meus olhos dos dela. Estava com saudades daqueles olhos azuis. Olhando de canto eu pude jurar ter visto a sombra de um pequeno sorriso de canto surgir em seus lábios.


Eu ainda rolava pela cama preguiçosamente, a exaustão de um longo dia de trabalho me impelia a ficar ali mesmo que o sono me faltasse. O que já era habitual nos últimos dias. Não estava exausta apenas pelo trabalho, as noites mal dormidas que perduravam há dias, ou semanas, formavam um peso a mais na hora de levantar da cama. O que eu não daria por férias.

Meu corpo ansiava por um descanso mais longo do que passar poucas horas se revirando na cama em busca do sono e minha cabeça ansiava por um bom comprimido para dor de cabeça. Se eu fosse analisar o motivo de tudo estar indo tão ruim assim eu encontraria dois motivos. O primeiro era o trabalho estressante e o segundo era Catherine.

Mas o que diabos Catherine teria a ver com as minhas noites mal dormidas?

Muito, seria a resposta certa.

Não que ela tenha culpa, ou talvez tenha, não sei de suas intenções. Mas era ela que roubava boa parte de meu sono. Não sei como aconteceu e nem quando, talvez desde o início ou talvez há poucos dias. Se for para eu ter certeza de alguma coisa, eu só poderia dizer a mais óbvia de todas: eu estava completamente apaixonada por Catherine Willows.

Espantoso, não é? Se apaixonar por alguém que você mais briga do que matem uma conversa amigável. Eu acredito que seja isso que me fez cair nos encantos dela, mas pode ter sido aquele sorriso de canto que ela dá quando descobre algo importante num caso ou quando encontra café quente na sala de descanso.

Olhei para o relógio em cima do meu criado mudo percebendo que tinha pouco tempo para chegar ao laboratório e que nem se quer ao menos ainda tinha levantado. Soltei um longo suspiro e joguei meu corpo para fora da cama quentinha e macia. O edredom que antes me cobria agora estava jogado ao chão. Assim que meu corpo entrou em contato com o ar gélido que o ar-condicionado proporcionava senti meus dentes baterem, meu corpo estava arrepiado e isso fez meus olhos irem direto para o edredom que estava no chão.

Minha vontade era de pegá-lo para me enrolar e voltar para cama ignorando meu trabalho e o mundo. Principalmente ignorar os olhos azuis e encantadores de Catherine ou aquele sorriso lindo e sexy. Tomei uma respiração mais profunda para criar coragem e ir rumo ao banheiro, onde eu já devia estar minutos atrás. A camiseta regata que eu estava usando mostrava os indícios de uma noite mal dormida a cada centímetro de pano amarrotado. Era de se esperar após me revirar por tantas horas em busca de uma posição confortável que trouxesse o sono.

Malditos olhos azuis que me assombravam na hora de dormir, invadindo meus pensamentos sem ao menos pedir licença e ali ficando para me incomodar a cada instante. Interrompendo meus pensamentos antes de voltarem a ela fui caminhando a passos lentos para o banheiro, desse jeito acabaria me atrasando sem ao menos ter uma justificativa plausível para tal.

Quando passei pela porta do banheiro a única coisa que consegui pensar era que precisava de um banho gelado para afastar o calor que agora tomava conta do meu corpo, podia sentir a brisa do entardecer entrar pela pequena janela na parede ao oeste. Isso com certeza era sinal de uma noite terrivelmente quente.

Meus olhos que, ainda não haviam se acostumado totalmente com a claridade, tentavam enxergar com mais clareza o ambiente. O local estava ainda mais claro, os raios de sol, apesar de não serem fortes, já que era quase crepúsculo, batiam nos azulejos brancos. O que aumentou a claridade daquele pequeno cômodo.

Enquanto meus olhos ainda tentavam se ajustar a claridade fui caminhando com cautela até a pia, queria evitar bater em algum lugar. Não desejava mais hematomas em meu corpo, os antigos já eram suficientes para me ensinar a ter cuidado. Quando finalmente cheguei a pia meus olhos já haviam se acostumado totalmente com a claridade e eu já podia ver meu reflexo no espelho.

Meu cabelo estava todo bagunçado, o que me fez soltar um gemido de decepção, aqueles nós dariam trabalho embaixo do chuveiro. Minha atenção logo passou para os meus olhos castanhos que tinham manchas roxas abaixo deles. Era de se esperar. Aquilo denunciaria, mais uma vez, que a noite não tinha sido nada boa.

Isso daria margem para vários pensamentos, o primeiro deles seria que eu finalmente estivesse tendo uma vida fora das paredes do laboratório. A segunda seria que eu poderia ter encontrado alguém para compartilhar a cama, mas com certeza eles ficariam com a terceira e última: eu tinha aproveitado minhas horas de descanso para trabalhar, mais ainda.

Porém, todas incorretas.

E eu ainda insistia em chamar de noite as poucas horas da manhã que eu tinha para descansar.

Soltei mais um longo suspiro e volte minha atenção novamente para minha imagem no espelho. Nada mudará, exceto alguns fios de cabelo que agora caíam sobre meus olhos. Desci meu olhar para minha boca, exatamente onde havia um pequeno corte. Que, agora que eu tomei consciência dele, latejava como o inferno.

Logo me lembrei de como arranjará aquilo. Havia acabado de brigar com Catherine e estava descontando minha raiva no armário, quando a porta voltou dando-me um nocaute. A dor me fez perceber que havia calculado mal à distância, da raiva que tinha naquele momento sobrou-me apenas aquele pequeno corte inchado e dolorido.

Catherine, sempre ela para despertar sensações de extremos!

Passei a língua por cima do corte e sentir arder ainda mais. Já poderia imaginar a dor que a temperatura do café causaria se encostasse ali.

Soltei (mais) um pequeno suspiro, teria que entrar embaixo daquele chuveiro, senão eu chegaria atrasada no laboratório. Retirei calmamente a minha regata e a joguei em um canto qualquer do banheiro. Daria o trabalho de pegá-la mais tarde. Retirei a calcinha com a mesma calma que retirei a regata jogando no mesmo canto que jogará a camiseta segundos antes.

Fiquei mais um momento me olhando no espelho, minha pele em contraste com a luz solar que ainda entrava pela pequena janela e que destacava a minha brancura. Em meus braços dava para ver algumas veias e alguns hematomas que havia conseguido em dias descuidados enquanto rumava em direção ao banheiro. Eu estava necessitando de um pouco de sol e como já estava querendo férias, por quê não San Francisco?

Com os meus pensamentos nas praias ensolaradas e úmidas de San Francisco me dirigi até box, girei a torneira do chuveiro e as primeiras gotas de água começaram a molhar meu corpo nu. Estava gelada, no ponto, amenizava o calor intenso que estava aquele fim de tarde. Abafado eu diria.

Eu ainda tinha a esperança de que a noite não fosse pior do que o dia. Abri totalmente o chuveiro e por fim senti o jato gelado me molhar por inteira. Meu cabelo castanho ao ficar molhado ficou preto e um pouco mais longo. Mas ainda tinha os nós que eu consegui durante o revirar incessante na cama.

Peguei o sabonete e passei por meu corpo, o efeito da água fria em meu corpo era delicioso e relaxante. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, deixando que a água batesse em meu rosto, esperava que o resto de meu sono fosse para o ralo junto com a água. Quem sabe um pouco dos meus pensamentos também. Deixe o sabonete no pequeno suporte e passei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, livrando-me dos nós rapidamente. Até que não estava tão mal assim.

Fiquei embaixo da água por mais alguns minutos, esperando que meus músculos relaxassem. Mas como isso não aconteceu resolvi fechar o chuveiro, eu estava agindo como se tivesse todo o tempo do mundo. Na verdade tudo dependeria do trânsito.

Peguei minha toalha e me enrolei rapidamente nela, não poderia mais me perder em minhas divagações. Fui para meu quarto mais rápido do que tinha ido para o banheiro, só parei quando cheguei ao closet. Do qual eu tirei uma peça de roupa qualquer e me vesti rapidamente. Tinha apenas meia hora para chegar ao laboratório e desejava tomar café da manhã. E talvez conseguir um comprimido para dor de cabeça.

Passei minha mão por meus cabelos, dando um jeito de arrumá-los de qualquer jeito e fui em direção à cozinha. O café já estava frio e com um gosto horrível, o que me deixou apenas com um copo de suco e algumas torradas que encontrei no armário. Precisava fazer comprar urgentemente!

Deixe meu café da manhã inacabado e fui para sala em busca do meu celular e chaves. Não me lembrava de onde colocará quando cheguei e antes que eu revirasse a sala toda atrás de ambos escutei um bipe. Olhei em cima do sofá e vi meu celular jogado sobre uma almofada e no visor havia o aviso de que tinha uma nova mensagem.

Peguei o aparelho ignorando a mensagem e achando as chaves logo em baixo da mesma almofada na qual encontrará o celular. Quando estava saindo notei que havia dois recados na secretária eletrônica, mas o tempo não estava ao meu favor para que eu checasse. Esperava que essa pressa não fosse em vão, comi mal sentido o gosto da comida.

Abri a porta percebendo que não havia trancado-a quando cheguei. Isso agora já não fazia diferença nenhuma, mas dessa vez a tranquei e verifiquei se tinha feito mesmo. Parecia que a sorte estava do meu lado hoje, quando cheguei ao elevador constatei que ninguém tinha chamado e também que estava vazio. Maravilha! Sem conversas entediantes de elevador.

Chegaria mais rápido ao estacionamento e não teria minha paciência esgotada em menos de 20 segundos. Entrei no elevador e apertei o botão que iria direto para o térreo. Olhei para o relógio do celular e ele marcava 7:42 p.m, era horário de pico. O que significava que eu pegaria um trânsito enorme. Aproveitei para abrir a mensagem que havia chego minutos antes.

"_Não sabia que estava de folga hoje." _– Quando vi o nome do remetente percebi com certa decepção que era Greg. Não importaria em ter Catherine interessada em saber se iria ou não me ver no trabalho hoje. Coloquei o celular no bolso assim que escutei o barulho do elevador avisando que já havíamos chegado ao térreo.

Saí do elevador a passos largos, talvez ainda tivesse algum resquício de sorte e conseguiria chegar a tempo no laboratório. Desci as escadas do estacionamento o mais rápido que pude, pulando dois degraus às vezes. Por fim consegui chegar ao meu carro, correndo, porém eu cheguei.

Não poderia estragar a imagem de que Sara Sidle era uma mulher pontual.

Desliguei o alarme e rapidamente abri a porta, o calor que estava lá dentro veio como uma leve e rastejante brisa. Gemi. Não seria nada agradável aquele calor. Não pensando muito, entrei no carro e liguei o ar-condicionado. Talvez assim amenizasse o calor ali contido, dei partida e rapidamente saí do estacionamento do meu prédio. Se aquele prédio tivesse alguma vantagem, com certeza não era o bom serviço do síndico ou se quer a vizinhança. E sim, sua localização.

Eu tinha apenas sete quadras me impedindo de chegar ao trabalho a tempo e isso me fez crer que isso seria possível.

Dirigi o mais rápido que pude, não sei se era sorte ou qualquer outro motivo, mas as ruas estavam estranhamente calmas. Las Vegas era sempre tão cheia, tão claustrofóbica e confusa. Claro, dependo do ponto de vista. E eu estava agradecendo o motivo de a cidade estar assim, acho que exagerei ao falar que estava atrasada, o turno começaria as 8:30p.m. Mania irritante esta de querer chegar sempre com antecedência.

Estacionei o meu carro em uma vaga que estava livre, a primeira que vi e fui direto para o elevador. Olhei para o relógio do celular, não eu não estava atrasada e isso era bom. O elevador parou na recepção, agora eu pude caminhar normalmente.

Eu estava entrando no elevador para chegar à sala de convivência quando vi uma loira vir correndo em direção a ele e antes que as portas se fechassem ela já estava lá dentro. Sua respiração estava entrecortada, ela apoiava as mãos nos joelhos e respirava fundo.

Seus cabelos loiros caíam sobre seu rosto e seu peito subia e descia conforme ela tentava regularizar a sua respiração e eu continuava a observá-la. Até que finalmente ela se colocou de pé e me olhou, seus olhos azuis encontraram os meus castanhos. Pela primeira vez em dias eu consegui encontrar o olhar dela, um olhar que não me dirigisse raiva. Um arrepio desceu por minha espinha e desviei os meus olhos dos dela. Estava com saudades daqueles olhos azuis. De canto de olho pude jurar ter visto a sombra de um pequeno sorriso de canto surgir em seus lábios. O seu perfume doce já tomava conta do elevador e isso me fazia falhar miseravelmente na tentativa de não pensar nela.

Isso me fez lembrar que meus pensamentos não foram muito bem sucedidos anteriormente trazendo a vaga lembrança de seus olhos, mas agora era tudo tão mais intenso. O mar azul que tanto me atormentava a noite estava tão brilhante quando a lua cheia que há essa hora deveria estar brilhando no céu lá fora.

Malditos olhos azuis!


End file.
